


Not-So-Innocent

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Elevator Sex, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Top Otabek Altin, Wall Sex, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Yuri and Otabek go grocery shopping with Viktor and Yuuri and get a little distracted on the way back to Viktor's apartment. Good thing the elevator's old and has an entirely too useful stop button that doesn’t trigger any alarms when pressed.





	Not-So-Innocent

“What do you want to make for dinner tonight, Yuri?” Otabek asks over his shoulder, pushing the grocery cart in front of him. They’re walking side-by-side down the produce aisle, Viktor and Yuuri several feet ahead of them. Yuuri is getting more and more flustered as Viktor piles his arms high with vegetables, and Otabek chuckles at the image they give off. One man an overly-enthusiastic husband and the other trying to tame him, failing miserably.

“Well, it looks to me like Viktor and Katsudon are going to stuff us full of vegetables, sooo…” Yuri looks around at the displays around them and snatches a couple bags of chips from the shelves, fluttering his eyelashes at Otabek, the picture of pretending-to-be-innocent.

Otabek raised an eyebrow at Yuri. “I don’t think potato chips are on our diet plan, Yuri.” He makes his voice sound strict, but there is a grin on his face that he just can’t shake. Yuri smiles coyly back up at Otabek and snatches a bottle of soda from another display as they cross its path. 

“All the vegetables will offset these things, don’t you think?” Yuri asks in a sing-song voice that he just knows Otabek can’t deny.

Otabek snorts and wraps an arm around Yuri’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the blond’s temple. “Yeah, sure. Throw them in the cart.”

He loads up the cart, and it is an eclectic mix of far too healthy and nowhere near healthy enough. They meander through the grocery store, amusing themselves with telling each other made up stories about the people shopping around them and speculating about what on earth Viktor and Yuuri are doing.

“If this is some weird health food kink thing, we’re going out to a restaurant,” Yuri announces, glaring at the back of Viktor’s head. “Seriously, Viktor hates cucumbers and aubergines, why did he put them in the cart?”

Otabek rolls his eyes skyward and counts to five before he responds. “I highly doubt that it’s some kinky food thing, Yuri. You never know, maybe Viktor’s tastes have changed?”

Yuri grumbles but otherwise stays silent on the subject until they finally reach the checkout line. Viktor pays because he’s the one who invited the couple to dinner that night and he simply raises his eyebrows at Yuri as the junk food is scanned and bagged.

“What?” Yuri squawks half-indignantly, folding his arms over his chest. He hears the unfamiliar crinkle of new leather and looks down at the jacket Otabek had gifted him for his birthday, biting the smile that forms on his lips before Viktor can see it. Yuri glances up through his fringe at Viktor, who simply purses his lips, finger tapping against his mouth in that annoying way of his. He says nothing, turning to pay for their food and loading Yuuri and Otabek up with grocery bags.

They set all of the bags into the back of Viktor’s pink convertible; thankfully, knowing that there really wasn’t enough room for grocery shopping and four people in the car, Otabek had rented a motorcycle for his stay in St. Petersburg. Yuri and Otabek wave to the other pair and make their way back across the parking lot to the bike.

Otabek settles himself on the motorcycle and is about to put his helmet on when Yuri plops down onto the back of the seat.

“Beka, let’s take a selfie!” he says. Yuri has his phone out and ready, and he puts up a peace sign and smiles for the camera. They take a couple of photos - Yuri even sneaks a kiss in one shot - before Yuri is satisfied. Otabek laughs and clips the helmet on while his boyfriend messes around on his phone. Finished posting a photo to Instagram, Yuri puts his phone safely in his pocket and straddles the bike behind Otabek, hugging his waist as the bike starts up. They peel out onto the empty street in the direction of Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment.

They take their time driving through the streets of St. Petersburg, giving Viktor and Yuuri time before they get to their apartment - Otabek says it’s so they can have some privacy, Yuri says it’s so they don’t have to help unload the car.

By the time they arrive at the apartment complex and Otabek parks the motorcycle in the covered lot, almost an hour has passed with no frantic calls from either of the other men. Yuri and Otabek share a knowing look as they press the button for the elevator to the top floor.

“Maybe we should let them know that we’re here?” Otabek asks in a hushed voice.

Yuri snorts and tugs Otabek into the elevator as the doors _ding_ open. “Let them get it out of their system so they’re not making eyes at each other all dinner.”

The doors close shut behind them.

“And speaking of getting it out of your system…” Yuri leans against the elevator wall and pulls on Otabek’s collar, tugging until their bodies are pressed tightly together. His hands are all over Otabek, squeezing his ass as Yuri grinds up into him. Otabek gasps, a sound that is choked off the moment it begins with Yuri’s mouth pressed against his. The kiss is frantic, and Yuri breaks away only to nibble down Otabek’s jaw to his exposed neck.

“I’ve been wanting to do this the entire ride,” Yuri says between kisses, his breath ghosting across Otabek’s saliva-wet skin and causing goosebumps to rise in response.  Otabek groans and grinds himself against Yuri’s equally-hard erection, the pair of them straining against the fabric of their jeans.

“Cameras?” Otabek gasps.

“Who cares?” Yuri says and reaches over to press the bright red “stop” button. Viktor lives in an older apartment complex that has been upgraded to look more modern - for the most part. The only aspect of the building that has not been upgraded, or may never be, is the old elevator with its entirely too useful stop button that doesn’t trigger any alarms when pressed.

The elevator lurches to a stop, and Otabek braces his arms against the wall next to Yuri’s head. He huffs out a laugh.

“Really, Yuri?” Otabek asks, but his eyes are blown wide and Yuri knows he has him right where he wants him.

“Yes, really. Now are you going to fuck me against this wall, or am I going to have to wrap my legs around your neck and fuck your mouth?”

Otabek makes a choked noise that sounds like half a groan, then presses his erection against Yuri once more, rutting against him.

“What about lube?” Otabek asks suddenly, stilling his movements.

“I-in my backpack,” Yuri manages to stutter. “Front pocket.”

Otabek rolls his eyes. “Of course you have it with you.” 

He leans down to where Yuri’s backpack had fallen to the floor and scrounges around in the front pocket, his hand making contact with the small tube of lube. Otabek brandishes it triumphantly in the air and stands up, almost bashing his head against Yuri’s nose in his excitement.

Yuri cuts off his apology by tugging Otabek back against him and continues where they had left off, tugging at the zipper of Otabek’s jeans. Yuri bites at Otabek’s bottom lip as his hand makes contact with Otabek’s cock inside the fabric.

“What, no boxers?” Yuri murmurs against Otabek’s lips, grinning. He thrusts into Yuri’s hand in response. “Good.”

Yuri pulls Otabek’s erection out of his jeans and drops to his knees. He doesn’t even give Otabek a second to think, lapping from base to tip and swirling his tongue around the swollen head. There is no noise in the old elevator, nothing to mask the sound of his mouth on Otabek’s cock. Yuri hums as he goes down on him, rubbing Otabek’s balls through the fabric of his jeans as he takes him as far as he can into his mouth without choking.

Otabek stills Yuri’s head with his hands, tugging on his hair to stop him.

“Didn’t you say something about fucking you against the wall, Yura?” Otabek asks roughly, the need in his voice making the question deliciously broken. Yuri whines and rushes to unbutton his jeans, almost falling over in his impatience. Otabek chuckles and pulls Yuri up from the ground, turning him around to face the elevator wall and tugging his jeans and underwear just far enough down to uncover his ass, spreading Yuri’s legs as wide as they could go while constricted by the fabric. 

“Brace yourself against the wall, Yura,” Otabek murmurs, uncapping the bottle of lube and coating his fingers. He runs a finger along the crack of Yuri’s ass and presses against his puckered hole. It was still a little loose from when they’d fucked that morning, making Otabek smirk. He sinks one finger in easily, pumping it in and out impatiently and quickly adding a second finger, scissoring them to open Yuri as fast as he could without hurting him with the stretch. He leans over Yuri to nip at his shoulder as he fucks him with his fingers.

Yuri whines. “Beka, fuck me already. I’m ready for you.”

Otabek groans and pulls his fingers out of Yuri, adding more lube to his fingers and pumping his cock with them. He lines himself up to Yuri and presses into him slowly. Yuri makes an annoyed noise and pushes back against Otabek, making him sink in to the hilt. 

Otabek curses, grasping Yuri’s hips hard with both hands.

“Feels so good, Yura,” he tells him.

“Are you going to talk or are you going to fuck me?” Yuri demands.

Otabek smirks and pulls out slowly until just the tip is still inside, the sensation of Yuri’s muscles clamping down on him as he moves making him sweat. He slams back into Yuri, making him gasp. Otabek sets a fast pace that has Yuri squirming, pinned against the wall as Otabek sheaths his cock in him again and again. Otabek reaches around to grip Yuri’s erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts, and Otabek feels him clamp down as Yuri’s come splatters the wall. Yuri slumps against the wall, his sweaty face resting on one hand, as Otabek finishes inside him.

They’re breathing heavily as they come down from the high of climaxing. Otabek pulls out of Yuri slowly and tucks himself back into his jeans, zipping them up.

“You ass, what am I supposed to do with your come dripping out of me now?” Yuri says.

“I’m sure you can hold it inside you until we get to Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment, don’t you?” Otabek responds, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

Yuri turns around to face Otabek, his eyes narrowing. Otabek can see Yuri clench his muscles together as he pulls his boxers and jeans back up to cover himself.

“Fine,” Yuri says and presses the stop button once more to get the elevator moving again.

They’re twenty minutes later than planned, but Yuri ignores Viktor’s questioning as he bolts to the bathroom, leaving a bemused and ruffled Otabek in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for the wonderful Kymbawee, one of the bestest people in fandom ever and one of my biggest supporters. Thank you so much, honey!! <3 ALSO THIS IS MY 50TH FIC ON AO3!! :O Amazing! Thank you to everyone who has kudos, commented, and screamed with me about Yuri!!! on Ice, Voltron, and other fandoms. You mean the world to me! <3


End file.
